Honor Among Thieves
by inspiration is fleeting
Summary: The Strawhats encounter some rough weather and end up in the Avatar world. They make some waves, which is fine by them, they are pirates after all. Now, if only they could figure out how to get back to the Grand Line...


**I don't own Avatar or One Piece.**

 **AN: I really like crossovers and I noticed that while there are a lot of fics where Avatar characters will travel into One Piece, the reverse is nowhere near as common. So, yeah, I just kinda want to try this out and see where it takes me. Enjoy!**

The night was quiet. Still. A large black ship melted out of the shadows and glided silently towards shore, stopping just short of crashing into the bank to weigh anchor. The location was a wooded area a few days march from the nearest town. Ergo, it was close enough to get a read on the landscape so as to plan and execute the small scale invasions of several towns as the Fire Lord slowly extended his influence and remote enough that there was little to no chance of pesky Earth Kingdom citizens showing up and throwing a wrench into said plans.

Commander Sheng Pei exited the ship, following the mass of Fire Nation troops that had been tasked with setting up camp. While his men scurried about the coast erecting tents and unloading cargo, he observed his surroundings. The trees. The ground. Even the air, as he took note of wind patterns and humidity. He needed to familiarize himself with this land so that this string of invasions would go as smoothly as possible. The Commander wasn't foolish enough to believe that there would be no resistance from Earth Kingdom residents and wanted every advantage he could get, especially if there were benders. There were _always_ benders.

A loud crash broke Sheng Pei from his thoughts and he whirled around to disguise his jump. A few tents over, a sheepish soldier blushed as he picked up the array of weapons he had just dropped.

"Heh… sorry about that, Commander. Lost my grip."

"No worries, son," the man returned. "Just remind me never to let you handle the dishes."

The soldier grinned good naturedly and picked up another box.

"Too late, sir!" he smiled cheekily.

"Oh, no you don't," his friend intervened, taking the box out of his hands. "The rest of us prefer to eat off plates, thank you very much."

Sheng Pei smiled as he watched the young soldiers bicker. It reminded him of why they still fought after 100 years of war. Why small missions like this one that were important.

Still smiling, he turned away from the scene and continued to walk and observe. In the very middle of camp, the Commander observed something peculiar in the corner of his eye. He turned towards it.

All anyone in the camp could do was stare. There, in the center of the camp amongst the red tents and equipment was a crack.

It was not unlike a crack one might see in a vase, apart from a few key details. Like the fact that it was very large, going from the ground to a spot a good number of feet higher than any of their tents. Or that it was also an odd color, a sort of dark blue, almost black and glowing faintly. Or that it was a _FREAKING CRACK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CAMP_!

There was a pregnant pause as everyone attempted to process what they were seeing before they all began murmuring amongst themselves.

"What is it?"

"Do you think it's an Earth Kingdom tactic?"

"Is it a weapon?"

"Is it _our_ weapon?"

"Does the Commander know what it is?"

At this, nearly every set of eyes in the camp turned to face Commander Sheng Pei. Upon seeing that the poor Commander was still doing what seemed to be an impression of a lemur-frog, this notion was quickly dismissed.

"Th-the crack-!" someone shouted suddenly, drawing everyone's attention back to the unearthly phenomena. "It's bigger!"

What had been a very long hairline fracture in the fabric of reality was now more like a gash, one that was slowly but surely widening. There was a moment of utter stillness as everyone's attention was fixated on the crack.

A thrum of intense power pulsed through the camp, knocking over people and supplied. Shouting broke out in the crowd of troops that had gathered around the crack as another swell of power crashed through them and people tried to put distance between themselves and the crack. The air reverberated and the crack began to emit staticky sounds, a roar that drowned out the cries of panicked soldiers.

Sheng Pei's eyes were fixed on the ever-widening crack. He saw something small that seemed to be approaching from inside the crack.

No, wait.

It was getting bigger. A lot bigger. Shit!

He dove to the side, grabbing a couple soldiers out of the way as he did so. A- was that a lion or a sunflower?!- thing barreled past them a top a wall of water that turned the Fire Nation troops' confusion into horror. The Commander could just barely make out a handful of screaming people as they hurtled past before the massive wave crashed over him and the rest of the camp.

When they came to, the crack was gone. Everything, both people and supplies, was drenched in seawater. A deep rut had been carved in the very middle of the site, marring the Earth Kingdom coast all the way to the edge of the water. All anyone could remember of what had come out was a blur of color before the massive wave had decimated their camp.

Commander Sheng Pei mulled this over from what was supposed to be his tent near the center of the waterlogged campsite. He beckoned one of his men over to him.

"Bring me a messenger hawk," he ordered. "The Fire Lord must be made aware of this."


End file.
